Midnight Violet
by Marvelous Cyanide Rose
Summary: a killjoy fanfic dedicated to my friend Heaven. plez R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI! this is another killjoy fanfic i'm writing dedicated to my friend Heaven (aka: Midnight Violet). this story is not connected to my other fanfic, but i promise it's just as good ;) R&R plez!**

**disclaimer: i only own half the plot (my friend heaven came up with the half of it, im just the writer) and i (sadly) do not own the fabulous killjoys. but other than that, its mine ppl- sorry! now, on with the first chapter! :D**

I lifted up the bottom half of my mask and shoved the pill into my mouth, swallowing it without any water. I walked along in the single file line just like all the other dracs. That's all we did: take our "happy" pills, follow orders, and kill the rebels. Today, we walking down the all-too familiar white hallway with harsh lighting, down to the garage where the cars we take out into the desert resided. A left turn, a right turn, another right, another left; this building was like a maze.

For me, however, I knew exactly where I was going, though I was never able to escape. Today was supposed to be like any other, until we turned the last corner that led to the stairway- that's when everything changed. A man with crimson red hair and a yellow masquerade mask came bounding up the stairs, his yellow raygun pointed in our direction. There was one drac standing before me and two behind me, each of them drawing their guns, but not me.

I stood in the middle of the chaos, not even attempting to dodge the laser beams that filled the air. The red head killed the surrounding dracs, but lowered his gun when it was just him and I. He slowly began to walk towards me, and I drew my gun; though I had no intention of firing it. As he came within reaching distance, he grabbed my gun from my frozen hand and shoved it back into its holster. I slowly felt his cool fingers creep beneath my mask, and before I could stop him he ripped it off.

I screeched at the sudden lighting, slamming my hands over my eyes in a pathetic attempt to protect them. The red head grabbed one of my hands and started down the stairs, picking up the pace when more footsteps could be heard from nearby. In the dimly-lit garage, he continued to drag me around, but I was able to remove my hands from my eyes; oh how I loved the dark. He ran to a Firebird Transam and tried the door, it swung open. He pushed me into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind me before opening the driver's side door and repeating the same actions.

He found the car's keys sitting on the dashboard and jammed the keys into the ignition while stomping his foot on the accelerator. We tore out of the parking space and out of the (thankfully) open garage door. White buildings of the all too familiar city flew past us as we continued to speed away, then they began following us. Three other cars, five dracs in each, were closing in on us. Thankfully, the red head knew where he was going and easily maneuvered through the city, and we soon were flying through the dark tunnel that led to the zones.

The hot desert sun pounded down on us through the windshield and the pursuing dracs pounded the car with continuous laser beams. The red head just stayed calm and continued to speed through the dry waste land BL/ind had created all those years ago. Eventually, the pursuers stopped chasing us and we slowed down a little, but just barely. I felt my mind slowly shut down as all of today's events sunk into place and as realization set in: I was free. I was free from the pills, free from the orders, and it was all thanks to this rebel whose name I did not even know.

Not that it would help if I knew; those pills BL/ind made us take has caused all our talking to turn into growls and snarls. I sighed, nothing to do but rest. But could I trust this stranger? I glanced over at him, he appeared trustworthy. He caught me staring and smiled warmly at me, but all I could manage was a smirk. I felt…different. Something wasn't right. But what was it? Before I could think of a logical answer, the world around me darkened at the edges, soon being swallowed up in a never-ending black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Yay chapter 2! again, this is 4 Heaven- love u! now please enjoy! ;D**

My dark eyes blinked open, ending the spell of sleep I was under. I looked around and noticed I was no longer sitting in the passenger seat of a car, but laying in a bed. 'What the- Oh no. I hope I didn't black out in the car after that cute red head rescued me from BL/ind…' I thought. Just then the door to the room, that I had failed to notice was there, opened and said cute red head walked in.

"You're finally awake! I was starting to worry." He said as he sat on the edge on my bed. I wasn't sure how to respond, could I talk now? I decided to give it a shot: "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, surprised to hear my own voice after all this time. "Three days." I nodded. "Did I umm… Pass out?" I asked again, blushing a light pink. "Yeah… We're pretty sure it was because of with-drawl." He replied.

I realized that's why I could speak, think my own thoughts, etc. "Oh! I almost forgot," he said while reaching behind him and pulling out a stack of colorful clothes, placing them on my lap. "These are for you. I hope they fit, but if not just call." I nodded again and he left the room. I pulled back the covers and noticed I was still wearing my BL/ind attire. Anger filled up within me and I began tearing them off, when a memory flooded back into my mind; wiping out anything else.

(Flashback)

"Mom! Why do I have to go to work with you!" I whined. "Because, sweetie!" she answered with a strained smile. I crossed my arms over my chest and began muttering curses and other things a person who was very reluctant about something would say. My mom was practically dragging me into the car and we drove to her work in silence. Upon arrival, I notice dad standing by the entrance, as if he was waiting for us.

I turned to ask mom what was going on, when I noticed she had begun crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, resting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, but that only caused more tears to flow. I pulled her into a tight hug, turning away from the door. I didn't even hear the car door open.

I felt strong arms tear me away from my mother's embrace, surprising me. I screamed and kicked out at my attackers, but not causing them any real damage. I looked at their face, to see who I was up against, and what I saw shocked me. There were two men in pristine white suits and wearing Dracula-type masks. They dragged me out of the car and I landed on the ground with a hard thud.

I cried out when they pulled me back up again and began heading for the door to go inside. Now I remember why I was so reluctant to go: I hated BL/ind. Like, really, really, REALLY hated them. But here I was, being escorted by two weirdos into the one place in the world I did not want to be. I looked back towards my mom's car and saw dad was hugging her close, whispering in her ear. I read his lips and what he said scared me even more: "Don't worry, honey. This is for the best. They'll make her like them, it'll be just fine…"

I screamed at them, begging for their help and apologizing for whatever I did that would cause such a terrible punishment, but they didn't respond. I was still being pulled away from my parents, and I decided to fight back. I bit the hand of one of the people and kicked the other in the stomach; neither of them reacted, almost like they didn't feel it. I cried and cried as I was pulled away from the life I knew and loved, and pulled into a life of murder and deception.

(End Flashback)

I collapsed back onto the bed, tears streaming down my face. Sobs broke out of my throat as I laid there, shuddering at the memory that refused to leave my mind. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but it must have been a while because the red head, I could tell it was him because of his melodic voice, knocked on my door. "Hey, you ok? I just wanted to ask if the clothes fit."

Clothes, what clothes? What is he talking abou- oh. Those clothes, forgot they were there… "Umm, give me a minute!" I exclaimed once I was sure my voice would be steady. I quickly changed into the clothes I was given, and I noticed for the first time what they looked like: a cute violet tank top, a silver and purple skirt (actually, more like a tutu), purple and black striped leggings, and purple hightop converse.

I walked over to the door but wished I could see myself before I opened the door. My wish was granted, as I discovered a mirror on the back of the door. I spun around, making my short tutu flutter from the sudden movement. The colors of my new clothes contrasted my burgundy hair very well, and I didn't hesitate to open the door. The cute red head looked me over and gulped. "I take it the clothes fit?" he said nervously.

I nodded eagerly and thanked him for the clothes. "No trouble." He replied. I then realized that I still didn't know his name. He seemed to have read my mind: "I'm Party Poison." He said with a kind smile. I then told him my name, and he told me that I would have to choose a new name; BL/ind would be able to find me if I continued to go by "Heaven."

I thought and thought but couldn't think of anything. Poison appeared as though he was thinking as well. He snapped his fingers, breaking out of his trance. "I got it!" he said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "'Midnight Violet'." He said proudly.

I rolled the name over in my head a few times and decided to keep it: it sounded very mysterious, which was very appropriate since most of my past was a mystery. A huge grin spread across my face and I nodded in approval. "Great! So Violet, please follow me so you can go meet the others." Poison said as he turned to go. I followed close behind him, eager to finally meet some new people after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello! HAPPY 34TH BIRTHDAY GERARD WAY! - i needed to get that out of my system xD alright, now please enjoy chapter 3! this is for you Heaven! :D**

I sat on a cherry red booth in between Fun Ghoul, Show Pony, and Kobra Kid; three of the others Poison had mentioned. Across from me sat Jet Star, Poison, and Missile Kid. We were chatting about our pasts, and I tried to remember more about my own. The memory that caused me to break down was still fresh in my mind. I thought about how miserable my parents looked, and home my dad's words were not only trying to console my mom, but he was trying to convince himself.

"Hey, are you ok?" Poison asked, reaching across the table and wiping away tears from my cheeks that I hadn't known fallen. I fought to keep my voice steady as I answered: "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I responded. It didn't sound very convincing, but Poison decided to leave it alone. I tuned back into the conversation and heard Poison mention something about him being in a band, I think he was a singer. I opened my mouth to ask him more about it, when the roaring of a motorcycle engine was heard.

We all looked out the window and my mouth dropped open: eight dracs were tearing down the desert road right towards us. I stood at the same time as the others and we all quickly went outside, except for Missile Kid and Show Pony. The desert sun beat down on my face, and I noticed that the others had either masks or bandanas to protect themselves from the harmful rays. I cursed under my breath, but Poison heard it.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly. He was wearing his mask so I poked it before explaining, "It's hot. And I don't have anything to protect myself from the sun…" I muttered, slightly embarrassed. He looked at me apologetically before muttering something about going inside, and took off back into the building. I watched him go and for the first time noticed what kind of building it was: a diner. I smirked at the casualness of the vintage diner; it was just like old times.

"Hey, Violet! Look out!" Kobra called out. I spun in the direction of his voice and came face to face with a drac. He jumped on me and I yelped in surprise and pain as we hit the ground- hard. The drac pulled a gun out of its holster and pointed it at my forehead. I realized I didn't even have my raygun back yet. "Shit," I said as I kicked the drac as hard as I possibly could in the chest.

It stumbled off of me and I took this time to leap off the ground and run back towards the diner. I wasn't looking where I was going and I collided with someone, both of us falling to the ground. I didn't even bother looking at who I smashed into; I just lashed out at them. I could hear Poison cry, and I instantly looked before me: he was cowering next to me, curling up into a ball. "Oh my gosh, Poison- I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, pulling him off the ground and towards me so he could see how truly sorry I was. He waved me off and placed something in my hands.

I looked down and gasped in surprise and happiness: it was a mask, very similar to Poison's, but the base color was purple and the dots were silver; the rim around the eyes were still black. The other item he handed to me was my raygun. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging him in the process. He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand as he climbed to his feet. "Alright, now you're ready. Let's go!" Poison said before tightening his grip on my hand and pulling me back towards the others and the dracs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did great, Violet!" Ghoul said, patting my back. We had killed off the dracs and were now sitting back inside the diner. I smiled and thanked Ghoul; I was actually pretty shocked I wasn't hurt. I guess I still remember some of my drac training. I pulled my pure white raygun out of the black holster Jet Star gave to me and frowned at it: it reminded me of BL/ind.

Poison saw me frowning and walked towards the counter, where I was sitting. "You know, we have some paint. You can customize it, if you want." He said. I looked up towards him with a huge grin before nodding rapidly. He chuckled and began heading for the back door of the diner, that I assumed lead to a garage or something similar. Once he reached the door he turned and gestured for me to follow him; I was through the door a second later.

I was right about it leading to a garage, and I quickly found a can of purple paint. I looked around a few minutes longer and discovered black and silver paint as well. Poison asked me if I needed brushes and I happily accepted. He handed me two brushes then said he'd be in the diner and to just call if needed anything. I thanked him before getting to work.

I opened all three cans of paint and thought about how I should design it. Coming up with nothing, I shrugged and dipped the barrel of the gun into the purple paint. I held it up after I pulled it out, allowing the paint to drip lower down the gun. When I was happy with the outcome, I dipped the other end in the black paint, repeating the same actions. Once it had dried considerably, I dipped my fingers into the silver paint, placed my gun gently on the ground, and allowed the silver paint to drip from my fingers onto the entire gun.

I picked up my gun, careful not to smear the paint, and placed it on a vacant shelf in the garage before walking back into the diner, a huge grin plastered on my face. I told Poison about my gun and he suggested I wait till tomorrow to check on it, that way it could dry properly. I nodded and looked out the window, noticing how dark it had gotten. I was busy looking out into the never-ending desert, when I heard a VERY loud growling sound. My eyes widened in surprise and I jumped when it began again.

"Looks like someone's hungry!" Kobra said in a joking tone. I stuck my tongue out at him, but still nodded. Jet stood from his sitting position at a booth and walked behind the counter, rummaging around cans and pots. He emerged from behind counter with a can that had the BL/ind smiley face logo on it. I looked up at him, "What is it?" "It's power pup." He responded.

Jet opened the can and slid it across the counter to me. I caught it and peered at the food inside- actually, I wouldn't even call this food. It was brown slush that looked just like dog food, which it was. I sniffed it and almost vomited. "I hate to say this, but it tastes just as bad as it smells." Poison said, grimacing.

I gulped before shoveling a tiny bit into my mouth, attempting to swallow it whole- I failed. I just about gagged at the flavor, and could feel the desire to spat it out, but I held it back. I finished the entire can, eventually, but felt ill afterwards. "Sick. I'm so sick." I groaned. Poison patted my back and offered to lead me back to my room so I could lay down and rest; I gladly accepted.

I walked slowly to my room, Poison putting his arm around me to support me. When we reached the door, Poison pushed it open and led me onto my bed, never loosening his grip on me. "Thank you, Poison." I said quietly as I repositioned myself on the soft bed. "No problem. So long and goodnight, Violet." He replied as he closed the door softly behind him. I sighed and quickly fell asleep, eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello! thank you to the people that reviwed and to the others that are reding this story- this is for you, Heaven! :D please R&R! now here's chapter 4!**

I awoke from a peaceful slumber to the glorious sound of music. I quickly sat up in my bed and strained to hear the lyrics of the song. My mouth dropped open when I realized what the song was- Hang Em High. A huge grin plastered itself on my face; that was my favorite song back in 2012 by my favorite band, My Chemical Romance. I ran out of my room and in the direction of the music, and found myself standing in front of a colorful spray painted door.

I stood in front of the door and listened intently as the end of the song came about; Gerard's silky smooth voice bringing back memories of a better time. Once the song ended, I carefully and quietly pushed open the door. The sight before me was astonishing: wires and many other pieces of technology were hooked up all across the walls. Sitting in the center of the room was a man seated in a power chair. He had a thick beard, sunglasses that hid his eyes, and shaggy hair that fell from beneath a wide brimmed hat.

In his hand, he held a microphone: "Alright children, that was one of my favorites back before the world went boom- Hang Em High by MCR. Here comes another by them which will always be a classic- Helena." He said before pushing a few buttons, moments later causing said song to play. His voice was deep and smooth; perfect for radio.

He set down the mic and leaned back in his chair. I cleared my throat and he looked in my direction; a shocked expression on his face at first, then replaced by a smile. "You must be Midnight Violet." He said while wheeling over to me. It was then that I truly realized who he was- Dr. Deathdefying! Dr. D controlled the pirated radio station (109.1) for killjoys so we could hear music, find out news about BL/ind, and send transmissions to help each other.

"Wow, it's great to meet you Dr. D!" I exclaimed, a little breathless. He chuckled, "It's nice to meet you too. Poison wouldn't shut up about you…" he said the last part quietly so that I wouldn't hear, but I still did. I thought of questioning him about it, but decided not to bother him with my annoying questions. "Well, I gotta get back to work." Dr. D said gesturing to the mic, "I'll see you later." I nodded and left him to his work.

I walked back into the main room of the diner and was surprised to see Poison sitting in one of the booths, picking at a can of power pup. I walked behind the counter and got a can for myself then took a seat beside Poison. "Good morning!" I said cheerily. He smiled, "Hey Violet."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Yesterday, you mentioned something about being in a band. Were you a singer? You just have such a beautiful-" I caught myself and rephrased my words, "You have such a great voice." Poison's face began to grow a little red, I could feel my face doing the same.

"Umm, yeah actually. I used to be in the band My Chemical Romance. You probably haven't heard of them-" "OH MY FUCKING GOD DID YOU JUST SAY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE? I LOVE THEM; THEY'RE MY FAVORITES!" I screamed. He flinched away and I realized I had probably permanently damaged his ears.

"Oh, sorry, Poison. It's just- I REALLY love MCR. They were practically my life. I have the biggest crush on Gerard Way- oops…" I realized that Party Poison really was Gerard Way and froze; I just admitted that I loved him. "Umm… I mean, I used to have a crush on umm, you…" His face turned a brighter red, mine did as well.

"Anyways, what are we gonna do today?" I asked, trying to change the conversation. He shrugged; I sighed and stood to go toss the empty can in the trash. I walked back to the booth and thought of something that I hadn't really thought about since…a while. "Do you happen to know what the date is?" "Umm, yeah. It's April 20." "OMGee- yes! Only 13 more days!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist in the air triumphantly.

Poison just stared at me oddly, I suppose he would want an explanation: "Oh, sorry. It's just that my birthday is in 13 days- I'm kinda excited!" "Oh, seriously? That's awesome!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around me in a tight hug; I gladly hugged him back. I heard someone walk into the room behind us, but I didn't dare let go: I WAS HUGGING GERARD WAY!

When we finally did let go of each other, I realized Kobra was the one who walked in. He stared at us strangely, "I don't even wanna know…" "Shut the fuck up, bro!" Kobra held his hands up innocently before walking off back in the directions of the rooms. "Wait, so Kobra Kid is-" "Mikey. Fun Ghoul is Frank, and Jet Star is Ray." "Wow. This is just so awesome! I always dreamed of meeting you guys, sorry if I sound like such a fangirl, I just can't help it!" I babbled, a huge, maniac smile on my face the entire time.

He chuckled and patted my back reassuringly, "It's cool. So do you plan on staying with us? Oh, please say yes!" Poison begged, giving me an awarding puppy-dog-eyes-and-pouting-lip-face. After some thought, I answered as truthfully as I could: "I don't know. I have no where else to go, but I really want to find my parents…"

Poison's face dropped when he heard this, instantly going into a sulking mood. It pained my heart to see him like this, so I quickly replied: "Let me think about it, please? I need sometime…" He lifted his head and nodded, his lips turning upwards in the corners. I smiled and patted his back, though my heart was slightly breaking.

My family, my friends, everyone I loved must have been dead or worked for BL/ind by now. But what if they didn't? What if they were alive? What if they escaped? I thought of all the possibilities and decided to keep my faith and remain optimistic: I would leave the diner in search for my family, I had to.

I decided not to tell anyone until after my birthday- that seemed like the best way to do it. I looked over at Poison who was smiling at me; why did I have to meet him? He was the hardest part of leaving, but I couldn't stay. I forced a smile back at him, but my mind was set: I would leave in 13 days- no more, no less.

**AN: im really sorry to say this, but the next time i update will be on May 3- HEAVEN'S BIRTHDAY! :D love you heaven! anyways, since i wont update for so long, heres a little hint: Poison has a VERY special gift for Violet... ;) **

**bye my fabulous killjoys! stay shiny! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HELLO READERS! ok, first off, i want to wish my fantastic friend Heaven a very happy birthday. Heaven, you are an amazing, awesome, sweet, smart, fabulous killjoy and friend! it's an honor to be writing this story for you- you deserve it! :D i wish i could be in portland with you right now, but this is the best i can do from cali. enjoy! -hugs Heaven then hands her skittles and coffee-**

**second, this chapter does have some "adult themes." but guys, please be mature about it! ty ^_^**

**and third, everyone who reads this chapter, please review leaving Heaven a "happy birthday!" or something similar. please and thank you! alright, now here's chapter 5!**

_(13 Days Later)_

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone in the diner sang to me. Today was May 3- my birthday! Everything was perfect: I was surrounded by friends, music was playing, they had even gotten me gifts! I've hugged everyone at least ten times today; and the day had just begun! "Here, Violet- open my gift first!" Missile Kid said, pushing a small wrapped cardboard box into my hands.

I tore open the box eagerly and gasped at the present inside: an adorable keychain with a mousekat head. "Thank you so much, Missile!" I exclaimed, giving her a tight squeeze. She smiled an ear-to-ear grin and hugged me back. Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra stepped up next and pointed towards the kitchen wordlessly.

I turned my head to see what they were pointing at and my mouth dropped open. There on the counter sat a delicious, mouthwatering chocolate cake. "Oh my God! How did you guys get this?" I exclaimed breathlessly. "It's a secret." Kobra said with a smirk.

I glared at him, causing Ghoul to burst into a fit of giggles. I shook my head out of frustration when I realized they weren't going to budge, pouting at them all the while. But when I looked over at the cake again, I couldn't help but smile. It had been years since I've had regular food, let alone a chocolate cake! "Well, even though you won't tell me where you got it, thanks." I said with a smile.

Poison cut the cake and handed everyone a slice, but gave me the largest. I rejoiced at the first bite, savoring the delicious chocolate flavor that I used to know and love. But alas, nothing last forever, and before I knew it, the scrumptious cake was gone. "That. Was. Awesome!" I exclaimed, throwing myself onto Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra.

"Violet. We're glad you liked your gift. But- we can't breathe." Jet said, struggling to speak. "Oh, sorry!" I said, taking a step back from the three. They all sucked in large gulps of air.

The door to the diner suddenly burst open and a very out of breath Show Pony skates inside. "I. Have. Your. Birthday, present." He panted, holding up a collection of old CDs. He slowly skated over to Dr. D's lair and went inside. About three minutes later, he popped his head out and gestured for me to come in.

"Be right there!" I said to him, excitement in my voice. He nodded and popped his head back in. "C'mon Poison!" I said cheerfully, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the radio room with me. When we got inside, I saw that Dr. D was already waiting for me.

"Here's the birthday girl herself! This is a shout-out to her, Midnight Violet, who has been a fabulous killjoy to have around here. Everyone listening to me today will be listening to her favorites, starting off with Hang Em High. This is for you, motorbaby; happy birthday." He said with a warm smile. The room then filled with music and I could barely believe I had only been here about 15 days- awake.

Then I remembered what I was planned on doing later today. I ran out of Dr. D's room and into my own without warning, obviously alarming everyone I ran past. I collapsed onto my bed as sobs racked through my body. Footsteps began to be heard as they got nearer and nearer, quickly reaching my room. I felt strong, protective arms wrap around my petite shaking frame; holding me so close I could feel the person's breath on the back of my neck.

I dared blink open one eye and saw the top of the person's head- they had red hair. Poison continued to hold me as my sobs and crying slowly died down, eventually coming to a stop. Once I was stable enough, he retracted one arm and placed the other around my shoulders. "Violet, what happened? You were so happy, and then a few moments later, you ran away crying…" he trailed off, obviously reliving what he was saying.

I couldn't look him in the eye, and kept my head down. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" I whispered. "Sorry for what? You haven't done anything."

"Yet. I haven't done anything yet." I said in response. I glanced up at him and saw how he was intently staring at me, silently urging me to continue. "Poison- I'm leaving." I said weakly, my voice cracking on the last word. "What?" he asked, looking quite confused. "I'm leaving the diner tonight.

"I decided it when we talked a while ago that morning... I have to go, Poison. I need to find my parents; to make sure they're ok. I can take care of myself out there, don't worry about me." I said, tears flowing from my eyes again. He stared back at me with a hurt expression, tears dripping from his eyes as well.

"Violet, please don't go!" he said suddenly, dropping onto his knees. "Please! Please, please!" he pleaded. I shook my head and avoided his gaze again. I felt him cup my chin in his hands, turning my head so I would have to look at him; I scrunched my eyes shut.

"Violet, please, open your eyes." He said in a very pleading tone; I sighed and opened them slowly. "I'm going to give you your birthday present now, ok?" I slowly nodded my head, becoming extremely curious as to what it maybe. Poison closed his eyes and leaned forward. 'What is he doing?' I thought. When his face was merely centimeters away from my own, I finally realized what he was doing.

I was about to object and push him away, when our lips connected. I could feel my eyes slowly fluttering shut as I dropped my defenses and kissed him back. He slowly put his arms around my back and brought me closer to him; I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to me and more into the kiss. I could slowly feel my ability to stand on my own leave as Poison slid his tongue along my bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and allowed him to.

I moaned into the kiss as I felt Poison push his hand up my shirt and massage my back, sending a chill of pleasure down my spine. I tugged at his shirt and managed to pull it off, carelessly tossing it somewhere across the room. He tugged off his boots and I kicked of my converse, all of our shoes joining his shirt somewhere on the floor. I pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him on his lips and down his chest, leaving a trail down to the waistband of his jeans.

Poison suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his chest and kissed me furiously on the lips; my hands tangling his scarlet locks. He switched places with me and I began to pull my own clothes as he unbuttoned his jeans…

* * *

"Wow, Poison." I breathed, cuddling into his bare chest, trying to catch my breath. "Midnight Violet- I love you." He said, kissing me passionately on the lips. "Party Poison- I love you, to." I said once he pulled away, smiling widely. "Does-Does that mean you'll stay?" he said quietly, his eyes wide and curious like a small child asking what you got them for Christmas.

I stared at him, my mouth open but words not coming out. I didn't know what to say to him. I loved him and wanted to stay, but I couldn't. "Violet?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "You can do whatever you want. If you want to go, I'll always be here waiting for you. If you want to stay, I'll always be here with you. The choice is yours- I love you no matter what you choose."

I felt tears cloud my eyes as I slowly nodded and my choice became clear in my mind. "I'll go. Thank you for everything Poison- I love you so much, and I always will." I said, closing the small gap between us and kissing him sweetly. "Go whenever you're ready. You can-" "Can you stay here with me? Please, just for tonight?" I asked, cutting him off. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me, "I was hoping you would ask."

As soon as he said those simple, calming words, I felt myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

I stood in front of my new purple, black, and silver motorcycle; just finishing tying on all my things (and that wasn't much). Poison walked out of the diner and over to me, pulling me into a sweet embrace and kissing the top of my head. "Goodbye, Violet." He whispered into my ear. "Goodbye, Poison." I whispered back. With that, I turned my back on all my friends, climbed onto my motorcycle, pulled on my mask, and sped away.

As tears slipped down my cheeks, I thought of Party Poison. "I'll always love you, and I'll come back to you. I promise."

**AN2: aww! happy/sad ending to this chapter :') anyways, hey guys yesh it's meh- again. i just want to say again that Heaven, i hope you have a fantastic birthday! lots of love, Ciara**


End file.
